Nyylu'Doran kan Mitragan
Nyylu'Doran kan Mitragan is the eldest of the three Doran siblings and, following Klaara's exile and Lyyka's escape, the heir to the fifth Hierarch position. Unfortunately, due to the fact that Klaara took the Mantle of Succession upon departing Sovereign, she has become obsessed with defeating her younger sister and forcing her to hand it over. Physically, Nyylu could be one of the most beauteous Heil on Sovereign at any given moment. Many of Clan Mitragan's servants are simply content to serve her just for an opportunity to look at her or, in rare cases, touch her. Due to this, Nyylu is a textbook narcissist, believing herself to be all but perfect. She is also extremely spoiled, condescending and snide, often looking down on anyone she believes to be inferior to her (which is almost everybody). Nyylu's first appearance is'' in the short story, ''"Paradox", near the end. As Richard and Klaara prepare to depart from Sovereign, Klaara receives a summon to the Halls of Wesingun, located in the eastern portion of the Mitragan Province. Confused, Richard intimidates Muura into telling him what is going on. The Mitragan explains that Nyylu - Klaara's older sister - has summoned her. Richard, having none of it, grabs a Karir and races across the Mitragan Province, arriving in time to stop Nyylu from killing Klaara. Nyylu, in her arrogance, had fought Klaara with dual ion knives, refusing to use her best weapon (an ion whip) because she wanted Klaara to suffer the indignity of being beaten by her superior sister even when she had an advantage. Richard's entry jarred Nyylu enough to buy Klaara some time, and Richard interceded, stating that he was Nyylu's new opponent. Upon being asked why, Richard explained that he had no knowledge of how to fly Klaara's ship, and therefore needed her to get off Sovereign before his pass expired. Three of Nyylu's attendants engaged and were quickly neutralized. Klaara offered Richard her ion saber, but he refused, stating that he would inflict the same indignity upon Nyylu that she had been planning to inflict upon her sister: to be beaten by an opponent who was handicapped. Although he and Nyylu engaged in a brief duel, Sir Naxxis intervened when the duel went badly for her, reminding her that Richard had a diplomatic pass and, therefore, she was in violation of Clan Mitragan's laws by picking a fight with Klaara, which would thereby impede his ability to leave, when Klaara had done nothing illegal. Nyylu eventually relented and allowed Richard to leave, albeit grudgingly, and later stated that she would either have Richard as her mate or as a wall decoration, and that the choice was his. Nyylu later appears again in "The Singleton", although her role is brief. As Edge and Klaara attempt to stop the wedding between Lyyka and the Illyich prodigy Caxxus, they end up facing another Heil - the Illyich General Kyyvak. Kyyvak was a bounty who, having shattered Richard's previously damaged arm in "Edge: The Black Hunter" ''escaped. Edge and Kyyvak play a deadly game of cat-and-mouse, the general armed with Illyich technology which puts him on the same level as Edge. Ultimately, it is revealed that Kyyvak is one of Nyylu's many lovers. Edge forces his way into Nyylu's chambers in an attempt to use her as a bargaining chip, but Nyylu orders Kyyvak to stand down, stating that Edge is obviously the superior fighter. At this time, she is depicted as being nude, seated in a throne formed from her servants, while having her shoulders, hands and feet massaged. She rises and attempts to convince Edge to join her as a member of her harem, but he refuses her. Angered by his refusal, Nyylu orders her servants to kill Edge - a task at which they are doomed to fail. She then attempts to fight him herself, this time using her ion whip, but Edge defenestrates her and lets her fall into a pool of oil outside the Hierarch's Tower. This defeat angers Kyyvak, who once more attempts to kill Edge. This time, Edge manages to both defeat and kill the General by tricking him with a grenade. Nyylu's third appearance is in the story ''"Tides of Blood". ''After being attacked by several Mitragan Heil, Edge attempts to broker a deal with Clan Mitragan. When this fails, he is forced to fight his way out of the Mitragan Province. As he prepares to leave, however, Nyylu and a band of guards block his path. She claims she wants a rematch, as she has improved, and shows him one of the ten legendary sabers, Nul-Kakal. Despite this advantage, Edge still treats her as if she were naught but a toy, defeating her without a weapon and taking Nul-Kakal from her. Following this, Nyylu appears one final time in ''"The Four Trials" as she tries to have Richard killed by the legendary Senate Hunter, D/055-Retal. She perverts Muura, one of Klaara's well-meaning but gullible friends, into believing that Richard has enslaved Klaara for his own twisted purposes. Muura, one of the few people with the ability to track down Retal, immediately does so believing he is protecting Klaara. Later on, however, when it is revealed that Nyylu tricked him, Muura refuses to aid her any longer, walking out on her. She attempts to stop Richard one final time by initiating the fifth trial - the Trial of Kin. Richard is tasked with locating and retrieving the Icon of Dominance, which was lost several million years ago on the shattered moon of Dominance. Retal agrees to help him as pennance for having wrongfully attacked him, and the two manage to recover the Icon. Nyylu attempts to use it against Richard, but fails. He, in turn, uses it on her and forces her to submit to him before ordering her to never again bother Klaara or himself. He then shatters the Icon, preventing it from ever being used again. Following this, Nyylu returns to Clan Mitragan and continues to rule as a stand-in Hierarch. Category:Antagonists Category:Heil